In the Heat of the Shower
by MJ Huwaine
Summary: Things are a little different at home now that Markle has a new friend to stay with. Sophie has changed without realizing but Howl's caught on. Sophie takes a shower to clear her thoughts and gains a visitor. RxR. Dedicated to SailorTasuki19


Nighttime in the moving castle was always quiet when Markle left to be with a friend on the weekends, which left Hein, Sophie and Howl alone with Calcifer inside the forever changing home. Sophie, the young house keeper, took the time to clean the apprentice's room for a change along with catching up on her latest book she picked up from the shop every now and then. Occasionally she would set some extra wood out for Calcifer to save the flame from whining about going out.

Howl spent his days in his room or away from the household; his nights were questionable especially to Sophie, but she didn't bother asking any question, not entirely willing to risk the embarrassment.

On hands and knees she scrubbed the floor of Markle's room, slowly lifting one or two of the multiple layers of dirt and dust from the child's room. _How can he possible be this messy? He bathes practically thrice a day._ Sophie thought as she attempted to remove the grime from the floor. The door behind her opened slowly and quietly; she didn't notice anything as she continued to attempt to rid the wood floor of any pathogen lying there.

Howl peeked into the room, expecting to find Markle, having noticed the light under the door, but instead he was granted the view of Sophie's backside. He found his eyes wandering down to her bottom, watching as she wiggle a bit trying to clean areas of the floor she could barely reach; he watched her back stretch to reach for the pail of water.

Sophie dropped her brush into the murky, soap filled water and stood up. Her work in Markle's room was done, for the week at least. As she turned, she caught sight of Howl in the doorway. She gave him a smile as she gathered her 'maid supplies' as Calcifer had called them. "Nice to see you up and about." She said playfully as she walked by him and down the staircase to put her things away.

"Where's Markle?" Howl asked, following Sophie down the staircase, "I was going to teach him a new spell today." Howl might be a wizard, but he was a little slow when it came to realizing things.

"Markle is at a friend's house for the weekend." Sophie explained as she closed the door to the closet. "That's why I was cleaning his room." Sophie looked at the clock wondering about the lasting time of the day. It was almost five o'clock, which meant she'd have to prepare dinner soon. Turning on her heel, she searched for her apron, not once looking in Howl's direction. The only thing on her mind was her book.

"You move pretty quickly…" Howl remarked softly, noticing her dainty steps not once missed an invisible beat that seemed to be burning through the air. "How is it you don't trip?" he muttered, his eyes moving up her body slowly. Sophie simply ignored him, making her way through the room to have dinner fixed and done with for a change. Her book time was riding on her speed and Calcifer's cooperation.

Dinner was prepared in record timing without Markle there to bother her. She missed the little tike but he got annoying after awhile.

Placing a plate in front of Howl, Sophie cleaned up after herself, wanting nothing more than to feel the paper beneath her fingertips. Her only escape from everyday dread was her books. Sure it was only words on paper, but it was an alternate reality for her. "You can't keep this up." Howl sighed from the table. That caught her attention. Sophie turned to look at him.

"Keep what up?" she asked, her eyebrows knitting together.

"This charade you go on with every weekend." Sophie only became more confused. She arched an eyebrow at him. "Not eating…ignorance…" he used his fingers to pinpoint his list, "Short and rather laconic answers; is everything all right?" Howl lifted himself from the table and made his way over to her.

"Everything is fine." Sophie managed. His eyes were so captivating; she was never able to look away. "Honest…" the word clung to her last breath as she exhaled slowly, finding that everything around them was beginning to disappear.

"Really now?" his voice was like soft velvet to her ears. Howl's hand slid around her waist, holding her close to him. "Your dress no longer fits…" he muttered, gathering the unnecessary fabric in his hands, "It's too big; you've lost so much weight from skipping meals and working all day." Sophie hadn't even noticed the change in her diet, let alone her figure. Howl, on the other hand, noticed every little detail.

"Things are fine, Howl." Sophie sighed softly, allowing her sense to slowly come back to her. As everything came back into view, she managed to stumble away from him and up the stairs to her bathing room.

Howl only say back and watched her ascend the staircase. Could she feel the spark in the air when they were together? There was no way around it; he hadn't felt this way in a long time, and it felt damn good. He loved her and he wanted her.

The water was warm and enchanting on Sophie's skin as she allowed the bath water to run over her body. When was the last time she had given herself time to take a decent shower? She couldn't say, but she knew it was well over a few months. Most days, with nothing but men running around the house, she hopped it, washed the necessary places, hopped out and dressed herself modestly.

A steamy shower was a great place for thinking, she soon found out. It cleared her senses, allowing her to breath better than she had in months. Sophie slowly opened her eyes and stood under the river of water descending from the ceiling, allowing the water to splash over her thighs. Catching sight of her wrist and arms, she noticed there was nary anything more than skin and bone to her figure now. She could see every miniscule movement within her body's system as she extended her hand outward to find the soap on the ledge of her bath.

Sophie silently washed herself and sat on the small ledge meant to act as a seat under the surface of the water. The water met her upper torso and she shivered as the heat engulfed her. It felt so good, being able to feel clean for a change. Taking a deep breath, she dunked herself under the water, allowing her starlight hair to dampen. Popping above the surface, she caught sight of something in front of her.

_Howl…_It was clear who it was. No one else had the build that he did, let alone the figure and stance. Keeping her body submerged within the water, Sophie watched him from beneath the cloud of steam that surrounded her bath. Howl moved forward, heading in her direction. Sophie blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't just hallucinating from the heat of her bathroom shower. Her questions were answered when his hand caught her waist and dragged her up out of the water. "Howl? What are you—" he cut her off with a kiss before she could blink.

Letting her breath out through her nose, she closed her eyes and pressed deeper into Howl's hungry lips, enjoying the blissful shiver running down her spine as his hands rested at her waist. Sophie allowed her arms to wrap around his neck, pressing her body closer to his in an attempt to stay warm, the water on her body turning frigid in the midst of the air.

Howl's tongue traced the bottom of her lip slowly, begging for entrance. Sophie granted willingly, allowing her own appendage to mingle. She mewled softly as Howl's hands slowly slid downward to her hips, pulling her against him in a need to feel her closer to his body.

Sophie broke off the kiss early to look into his eyes for a moment, attempting to make sure that she wasn't dreaming or hallucinating from the steam of her shower. Her hand traced his jaw line, caressing his cheek softly. _This is real…_she thought slowly, allowing her lips to meet his once again, tasting the hunger on his tongue.

His touch burned her skin, sending a jolting shiver up her spine. Howl couldn't help but smirk beneath her lips as she began to tremble in his arms, the heat in both their bodies rising, painting across her cheeks. Pressing against her, Sophie fell back only to hit the wall of her bathing room. The light from her window was fading, but there was enough to allow Sophie a glimpse of her wizard's face.

Howl's dark-toned body was burning with desire, the adrenaline causing him to harden at the sheer sight of Sophie pressed against the wall awaiting his attention. Sophie could feel the blush make its way onto her flesh as he looked her over multiple times. She had no reason to feel this way under his gaze, having done this a few times before this, but she could never hide her reaction.

"Don't be embarrassed by the way your body reacts to mine." He murmured against her ear softly, allowing the pad of his tongue to trace it lightly. Howl's hand entwined with hers, pressing her palm against his erection. "It's quite obvious what you do to me." Sophie choked down a minor gasp. Before she could open her mouth to speak, she found a pair of warm lips caressing hers, adding to the heat of her shower.

"Howl…" she muttered against his wet hair. His scent caught her nose, and she inhaled deeply, not wanting the moment to end any time soon. She could feel his rough hand glide up her body, sending a shiver up her spine with anticipation. Sensing this, Howl slowed his motions, putting her nerves on end and causing her to squirm a bit beneath him.

"Easy love…" Howl smiled against her starlight hair playfully, "don't get too out of hand…you should enjoy this…" his hand caressed her body gently, focusing on whatever sweet spots made her gasp.

Nearing the "V" between her legs, Howl pressed a kiss to her lips before slipping a finger between her folds, slowly rubbing against her wet heat. Sophie took a sharp breath through her nose, her hands slipping up his chest to keep her balance in check while he tortured her from below. Before Sophie could say anything, his finger slid inside her, wracking her body. Howl held down a chuckle when she blushed and broke away from his lips.

The warm feeling against his finger made his insides burn. _If only…_Howl thought to himself as he shifted his hands beneath the underside of her thighs, lifting her off her feet and pinning her against the wall. Sophie's breath left her as Howl thrust himself against her opening. How she had missed the feeling of being complete.

His pace was steady to ease her through any pain, if there was any, considering it had been awhile since their last encounter, but he had no complaints considering memories were good to have playing through his head when he wanted.

Sophie's arms wrapped around his neck, holding her body steady as she attempted to meet his pace. Her breath was warm against his neck. She muttered something against his hair softly, attempting to hold back her small gasps and mewls as he pressed deeper and deeper into her body.

The pleasure was too much for her to handle as she threw her head back and moaned, her back arching and pressing a pair of supple breasts against Howl's bare skin. His sense went hay-wire. Bending his head down, he managed to nibble her collar bone; the distance to the valley between her breasts was close enough his tongue could reach it and tease her.

Sophie's body was beginning to quiver; her mind was alert but her body wasn't ready for anything to come her way. If she live in the moment, she would gladly do so, but her paradise of please didn't last all too long as her body convulsed and came. Howl didn't follow far behind as her muscles contracted against him.

The couple slid down the wall slowly, the warm water a blessing against their bodies. "Wondrous…" Howl muttered softly, playfully splashing water against his lover's body. She giggled slightly to herself, brushing her wet hair from her face.

"Agreed." She smiled up at him for a moment. "Now, how about finishing this shower of ours?"


End file.
